


Muscling In

by Hyacinthus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, F/F, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: Hawke wants to compare biceps. Things escalate from there.





	Muscling In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worstcommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/gifts).



It had started as a friendly competition. Hawke had burst in - at least she had shut the door this time - shouting about her latest goings-on, stopping short when she caught sight of Aveline polishing her armor. She wasn’t stopped for long, striding close and putting her hand on Aveline’s arm. 

“Hawke. What is it this time?”

Hawke didn’t reply immediately, just tightened her grip around Aveline. “You know, these arms of yours are getting pretty big,” she said, rubbing Aveline’s skin with one blunt nail.

“I make all the guards train regularly. It’s only right I do the same.”

“Wouldn’t want the captain of the guard to be neglectful,” Hawke said cheerily, moving her hand to aid in shedding the armor on her left arm.

The metal clanged onto Aveline’s desk, and soon Hawke’s arm was bare. “There! Now we can see who’s got the better arms.” Hawke flexed her arm, admiring the lines of her own muscles. Aveline could see the appeal in it, knew how hard Hawke worked to keep up her stamina and strength to pull her bow.

“This is foolish, Hawke.” Aveline’s voice had more fondness in it than she wanted it to, and Hawke just grinned at her, motioning with one hand. Aveline curled her hand into a fist, feeling her muscles tighten and pull into form. Hawke whistled, and Aveline felt a rush of pride - she did work hard, and it was nice to see her work be appreciated.

“I think you’ve got me beat,” Hawke said, moving to run her fingertips down Aveline’s arm, feeling the swell of the muscle there. “I think your neck is thicker, too,” Hawke said mournfully, “and your legs-” Hawke thrust a thigh between Aveline’s “-bigger by far.”

Hawke’s thigh between Aveline’s started moving deliberately, rubbing in just the right spot as Hawke leaned up to catch Aveline’s mouth in a kiss. Aveline froze - Hawke had flirted before, but Aveline had written them off as teasing. Nevertheless, she found herself leaning into the kiss, letting Hawke take control.

Hawke’s fingers moved down, making their way into Aveline’s trousers. “Can I?” she panted into Aveline’s face, and Aveline could only nod. Hawke caught Aveline’s lips in another bruising kiss, letting her fingers brush Aveline’s curls before finding their way inside. Aveline gasped and Hawke smiled against her lips, her strong calloused fingers making quick work as they thrust in and out. Aveline gasped at one particular sensitive spot, and Hawke repeated her motion, making Aveline shudder against her.

“Guess there’s one thing I beat you at,” Hawke said into Aveline’s neck, sucking at the long tendons before moving back to claim her lips again. It wasn’t long before Aveline found herself quivering under Hawke’s fingers, Hawke’s strong body and her desk the only things holding her up.

Hawke withdrew her fingers from Aveline’s trousers, looking pleased with herself. Her short hair was plastered onto her forehead, and she had a wide grin on her face. “I think that was good, but wouldn’t you agree that comparisons are the best way to measure things?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](praetorian-guard.tumblr.com)


End file.
